


Never Let Go

by XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, BDSM, Car Sex, Character Death, Childbirth, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Feels, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Heavy BDSM, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kissing in the Rain, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, Loving Marriage, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Moon, Mating Rituals, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Soul Bond, Succubi & Incubi, Succubus Stiles Stilinski, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, True Love, True Mates, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is 17 years old, and has a heck of a high school life thus far with his best friend turning into a werewolf, and currently dealing with not only a bunch of teens being turned into werewolves, but also an Alpha Pack that seems to be making life terrible for everyone...But he's taken by surprise yet again when his beloved childhood best friend, Arwen suddenly moves back to Beacon Hills to live with him and his dad after her whole family is mysteriously murdered. As soon as she arrives, he finds an odd connection that grows even stronger every second that he's around her and finds out the truth that will change both of their lives forever. *Succubus Stiles/Mating Fic* *Fluff/Smut*
Relationships: Allison Argent/Danny Mahealani/Scott McCall, Chris Argent & Derek Hale, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Peter Hale/Lydia Martin, Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s), Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	1. Never Let Go Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. I decided to do a Succubus Stiles mating fic. Nope. I do not regret it. Sorry not sorry. Lol I know these are popping up in the fandom a lot as of late, but eh, deal with it. Lol I'm excited to be writing this one, and I fully expect for it to a really long fic, so enjoy and stay tuned for more.

Never Let Go Chapter 1

Stiles followed Scott through the halls of school, weaving in between the massive crowd as they made their way to their lockers, preparing for yet another day of classes. 

“So, there’s a pack of freakin Alpha wolves roaming around town now? Weren’t things already bad enough without this happening?” Stiles groaned as Scott shook his head deep in thought. 

“Derek said they’ve been making people disappear. And he thinks it’s to add to their pack or something. We’re still not sure.” 

Stiles groaned loudly as he banged his head up against his locker.

“When are we ever gonna catch a break, man?”

Alison appeared next to him, making him yelp in surprise. 

“Fuck Alison, wanna give us some warning before you do that?” Stiles gritted out as Lydia also came to stand beside them. 

Alison shrugged and went into the waiting arms of Scott who looked all too happy to see her.

Lydia moved so that she was facing Stiles, who regarded her warily. 

Ever since she had been bitten by Peter, they had come to find out that she was actually his mate, not just his plaything, making Stiles unsure of how he felt about the girl who used to make his heart sing.

“Peter says for all of you to meet at the train station after school. He has some new info that you’d want to hear.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes as Lydia pursed her lips in distain. 

“Since when do you go around being Peter’s messenger?”

Lydia blinked slowly before fixing him with a scathing glare.

“Since he became my mate, Stiles.”

Stiles was already annoyed at the start of the day, and now even more so after seeing both Lydia and Alison, who they also discovered was Scott’s mate along with the unlikely Danny in a weird threesome of sorts.

Stiles had yet to find anyone who was willing to tolerate his sarcasm, let anyone sleep with him, making his own tolerance of such things fairly low these days. 

“I’ve gotta get to class…” He mumbled as he turned and headed in the opposite direction.

It was then that Scott perked up, and froze, listening to something in the distance. 

He ran over to Stiles and grabbed his shoulder, roughly turning him in the direction of the main office. 

“Stiles, it’s your dad. They’re about to call you to the office…” 

Stiles’ eyes widened before he took off in a run towards the office leaving a perplexed Scott behind. 

He burst into the office just as his dad and another officer were standing by, waiting for the secretary to page him.

“Dad! What is it? What are you doing here?” 

The other officer looked at the Sheriff in confusion, but he merely sighed and shook his head, knowing that he would rather not know how exactly Stiles knew he was here. 

“Stiles, I’m taking you out of school for the next week or two. I got an emergency call just now from the hospital in Los Angeles. Something’s happened, and I need you to come with me.” 

Stiles looked confused as he looked between his dad and the other officer, stuffing his hands in his pockets so he wouldn’t flail, he looked at his dad waiting for him to continue.

“Stiles…I don’t know how to tell you this, but it’s Arwen.” 

Stiles felt his knees begin to buckle and he swayed slightly.

His heart dropped into his stomach and he felt his eyes water at the mention of his first childhood best friend.

His dad and the other officer caught him before he hit the floor, as a choked sob left his lips. 

“What happened? Is she…?”

Sheriff Stilinski’s eyes squeezed shut, knowing that Stiles was on the verge of a breakdown. 

“No, she’s alive. But the rest of her family isn’t. Stiles, they were murdered last night and Arwen’s the only survivor. Her family had put us as the emergency contact in case anything happened to them. We’re all she has left, and we’ve got to go get her.”

Stiles felt hot wet tears slide down his cheeks, thankful that she was alive, but horrified that this had happened to someone he loved so much. 

The Sheriff held him tightly, letting him collect himself for a few moments, before nodding to the door. 

“Come on, son. We gotta go get her. She needs us now.”

Stiles finally nodded and wiped at his eyes as he followed his dad, determined to save the girl that he would do anything for. 

Stiles vaguely heard Scott and the others call his name as they watched him leave with his dad, but Stiles couldn’t think of anything else other than needing to be by his old best friend’s side. 

It was about an hours drive from Beacon Hills to Los Angeles and as he settled himself in the front seat of his dad’s cruiser, his thoughts drifted to the last time he had seen Arwen.

It had been the day she had moved from Beacon Hills, and a fresh river of tears began to stream down his face at the memory of how it had felt to hold her, one last time as they said goodbye. 

She had been so small compared to him, with long dark hair and stunning blue eyes.

She always had managed to take his breath away, and the last time he had seen her had nearly broke him in every way. 

Losing his best friend had been devastating, and only a few months after, the McCall’s had moved to Beacon Hills, effectively replacing all traces of his relationship with the girl who had been there first.

His dad’s voice spoke quietly to him, as Stiles watched the scenery flash by. 

“How long has it been since you’ve seen Arwen?” 

Stiles rolled his eyes, but turned away, knowing that his dad knew exactly how long it had been.

“Obviously the day she left.” 

The Sheriff sighed heavily, knowing that Stiles never had taken it well when Arwen and her family had to move away so suddenly. 

He pursed his lips, knowing that Stiles had never known the real reason they had moved, and was likely never going to find out. 

Unless…

He shook his head. No. It was impossible. 

The secret that he and his late wife had kept for all these years couldn’t have come back, could it?

He glanced over at Stiles who was looking more and more like his mother every passing day.

Could he have inherited enough of her genes, that he would become what she had?

As they both settled in for the remainder of the ride, all the Sheriff could think of was his wife and how the possibility of what she was, may have just been passed down to Stiles…


	2. Never Let Go Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back yet again for another new chapter. Woo! Looking forward to writing this story. It's quickly becoming one of my favs at the moment. This is definitely gonna be an insta bond kinda thing. It'll happen quick and it'll be permanent. Kinda like love at first sight. If slow burn is what you're after, you're not gonna find it here. Lol I don't write that stuff. And Stiles and Arwen have been apart long enough. Time to get back to the fluffiness. Lol

Never Let Go Chapter 2

Stiles and his dad rushed into the hospital’s ER as soon as they arrived, looking for anyone who could point them in the right direction. 

The Sheriff flagged down a nurse at the nurse’s station, who eyed the two with a curious expression.

“Are you family? As far as we know she doesn’t have any family left.”

Stiles pushed his way over to look the nurse in the eyes, finding himself fuming at her obvious attempts at stopping them.

“We are her fucking family. Now, where is she?”

Sheriff Stilinski raised an eyebrow, surprised that Stiles was so upset but gave the nurse a nod in agreement. 

“He’s right. We’re her emergency contacts. In the event that something happened, I’m supposed to take guardianship of her.” 

The nurse nodded slowly before reaching for a lone chart that was sitting at the side of her desk. 

“It looks like she’s still in the trauma bay. First room at the end of the hall.” 

Stiles didn’t wait before taking off in a dead sprint to the end of the hall and bursting into the room where the saddest blue eyes he had ever seen met his own. 

“Arwen…” He choked out as he shakily made his way towards her.

“Stiles?” Her voice was strained with exhaustion and it made tears spring from his eyes at how weak she sounded. 

Stiles wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried his face in her hair that was matted with blood. 

“I’m here. I promise I’m here. I’m never letting you go again.” 

It was then that the Sheriff entered the room, and Stiles felt a strange sensation take over his entire body.

He turned still holding Arwen tightly in his arms, before letting out a fierce growl at his dad whose eyes widened in surprise and he took several steps back.

“Holy fuck…” The Sheriff murmured as he watched Stiles’ eyes flash from their normal honey brown, to the familiar shade of bright violet.

Stiles growled lowly as he seemed to almost crouch over the smaller girl in a protective stance, and the Sheriff saw that sharp fangs were now peeking out of his lips, making him pale considerably. 

“Stiles…” He rasped as he watched Arwen begin to react to his son, who had now completed the turn from human, into a Succubus.

Arwen let out a breathy moan and pressed herself up against him, making Stiles look down at her with an adoring expression.

It was then that Stiles’ eyes cleared and went back to their original color, and Stiles looked up at his dad with a look of shock and awe. 

“What just happened?” He asked, barely above a whisper.

Sheriff Stilinski shook his head, a sad chuckle reverberating in his chest.

“You, son of mine, have just become exactly like your mother.” 

Stiles blinked slowly before he stuttered in surprise.

“Like mom? What are you talking about?” 

The Sheriff sighed heavily before nodding towards the door.

“I’ll tell you both in the car. It’s gonna be a long ride.”

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, not understanding what was happening, but yelped slightly in surprise when the feeling of immense pleasure radiated through him, causing his cock to become so hard, it strained painfully against his jeans.

“Stiles…” Arwen’s voice was still weak as she practically whined his name, making him look down at her, his eyes yet again flashing to violet as the most amazing scent filled the air.

He ducked his head down closer to her, and breathed it in, realizing that it was her that smelling like the most delicious thing he had ever smelled in his entire life. 

“Why do you smell so good?” He groaned as his cock gave yet another hard twitch. 

“It’s the bond, Stiles. We’re bonded now.” She whispered as she looked up at him, her eyes glazing over with pure affection. 

Stiles looked confused, but he couldn’t help it as he pulled her as close as possible, not ever wanting to let go of her again.

“What bond?” He asked, knowing that whatever had just happened, seems to be the answer to every prayer he ever had. 

“The mating bond. You’re my mate, Stiles.” She murmured just as she nuzzled her nose into his chest, making him close his eyes again as the feeling of pure ecstasy washed over both of them. 

A few minutes later, Sheriff Stilinski had the pleasure of escorting his newly bonded son, and his mate through the hospital, where they discovered that Stiles as a mate, was just as bad, if not worse than his mother had been.

Stiles growled at anyone who managed to come even a few feet away from Arwen, and he had the poor girl tucked into his side at all times, making the Sheriff chuckle remembering how his mother had done the same.

“Easy there, killer. They’re not gonna hurt her. Try to make it to the car without killing anyone, okay?” 

Stiles growled in protest, making his dad chuckle yet again at his blatant annoyance. 

“Your mom reacted the same way when we first were bonded. We were lucky. She only managed to kill two innocent bystanders before we got home and finally mated. If you all manage to make it home without you killing at least six, I’ll be a happy man.” 

They somehow managed to get to the car before Stiles ended up killing anyone, and as they pulled out of the hospital parking lot, Sheriff Stilinski glanced back in the rearview mirror to the backseat where Stiles had Arwen once again tucked firmly into his side. 

Stiles looked up and met his eyes, finally ready to hear the truth about who he really was. 

Sheriff Stilinski sighed again, knowing this was going to be a real shock, but maybe less so seeing as how his son had already been running around fighting supernatural battles with werewolf packs. 

“It all started when I met your mother…I transferred to her high school when we were both your age. I didn’t actually see her until one night at a house party. But she spotted me, the bond took over. Surprisingly, I wasn’t scared when she turned for the first time right there in the middle of the dance floor. Actually, it was the biggest turn on of my life. She was so beautiful, and her eyes were the same color as yours when she turned. As I said, once the bond took over, she was extremely territorial and anyone who came near us, well they were in for a nasty surprise. She only managed to kill the two closest guys who were standing near me. It happened so fast we were able to make up the excuse that they had died of a heart attack or something. The fact she didn’t manage to tear them apart was a miracle in itself. Luckily the police bought our story and let us go on our way. That night, I took her home and we mated for the first time. After that, the bond was completely sealed, making us one forever. A few years went by and then right after high school, I married her. A short while later, she became pregnant with you. We weren’t sure if you’d be like her, although she suspected as much. It was a little while after you were born that we met Arwen’s family. They became close friends of ours, especially after we realized that Arwen was what your mother was, and what you might be. When your mother fell ill, it shocked us all since your kind is mainly immortal. But apparently, for whatever reason, she wasn’t. And my heart died along with her. When you and Arwen began to grow closer as you got older, it was apparent that Arwen showed signs of the mating bond, but you didn’t. Arwen’s parents and I weren’t sure that it was best that you two stayed together if you were going to be human. I didn’t want you to endure the heartbreak I had, just like I did with your mother. So, Arwen’s family opted to leave for Los Angeles trying to protect you both. I don’t think any of us ever expected you to turn completely when you saw Arwen come of age…But, I know your mother would be so proud knowing that you take after her in every way.” The Sheriff said as his voice broke at the thought of his wife. 

He glanced back in the rearview mirror and saw that both Arwen and Stiles were holding one another, tears falling from their eyes. 

“I’m so sorry that I made you two separate…It was wrong, I know. But I was just trying to protect you.” 

He watched as Stiles nodded in understanding, no longer angry at him for keeping him from his mate. 

“I know you just did what you thought was best, dad. I’m glad that I have her back though.” He croaked as his clung a little tighter to Arwen who pressed herself as close to him as possible. 

The Sheriff nodded with a small smile. “Me too, son. Me too. There’s nothing like being a mated pair and I know you’ll get to enjoy one another for years to come. You won’t have to suffer through what I did with your mother, seeing as how both of you are your own kind. Your mother and I suffered because I was always human. You two will be able to live out your lives, knowing that nothing will keep you apart…Not even death.” 

Stiles sighed in relief at his dad’s words as he felt Arwen nuzzle her face into the crook of his neck, her own fangs nipping lightly at his skin. 

The feeling sent shivers down his spine and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he needed to claim her for his own.

The Sheriff chuckled as a familiar look crossed over Stiles’ features.

“Yup. You’re a Succubus. Just like your mom.” 

Stiles perked up as he looked over at his dad with a curious expression.

“Succubus? Like…A vampire?” 

Both the Sheriff and Arwen snorted with laughter, making him blush hard with an embarrassed smile.

“Kind of. It’s a rare form of vampire, actually. Most vampires just need blood in order to survive…But you all, don’t just need blood. You need sex to keep each other alive. And sex that only comes from one another as mates. And the sooner you all mate, the better. It’ll help keep your urge to kill at bay, at least until the next time Arwen’s in heat. But by then, I expect she’ll already be pregnant. Or at least, we can only hope so.”

Stiles’ eyes widened comically, making Arwen giggle as he looked between both her and his dad.

“Pregnant?! We’re only seventeen!”

The Sheriff shook with laughter as he gave them a knowing look. 

“That might’ve been bad when you were human, but now that you’re a succubus, it’s the best outcome we could hope for. It doesn’t matter your age, because your instincts will not care if you’re seventeen or thirty. You will need to mate and get her pregnant as soon as you can. And as much as you can, to be honest. That way, your instincts and your need for one another will be sated enough that you can live fairly normal lives.”

Stiles felt his cock give another hard twitch, it still not being able to be released from the confines of his jeans.

The fact that he was going to have sex with Arwen was amazing, but that he also was going to get her pregnant too?

His eyes squeezed shut as he tried and failed to keep a quiet moan from escaping his lips.

He opened his eyes and found that Arwen’s lips were dangerously close to his own, her own eyes turning the same violet shade that his did, and her fangs now glistening in the moonlight. 

“Drive faster, dad. For fuck’s sake, drive faster.” He begged as he leaned down and captured his mate’s lips with his own.


	3. Never Let Go Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Popping of the cherry! Aka loss of virginity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back with yet another late night/early morning chapter! Woo! This time it'll be Stiles and Arwen's mating scene! And yes, that means they're both gonna lose their virginities together. TW: Popping of the cherry. Aka Loss of Virginity! If this isn't your thing, wait for the next chapter. Enjoy.

Never Let Go Chapter 3

By the time the Stilinski’s and their new addition made it back home, it was already after midnight and both Stiles and Arwen could barely contain themselves as their kisses became more and more heated by the second.

Stiles went to throw open the door the cruiser but growled in annoyance when his dad left it locked before meeting his eyes. 

“You two will be sharing a bed from now on. Respect each other as mates, first and foremost always. Arwen, if you ever need a break from him, the guest room is just down the hall and feel free to stay in it anytime you need. Pace yourselves. Take it slow at first and you should be just fine. And remember, I love you both. Welcome home, Arwen.”

Both Stiles and Arwen gave him grateful smiles before he unlocked the door to the cruiser, and Stiles lifted Arwen into him arms and hurried off towards his room, eager to mate with her for the first time.

Sheriff Stilinski sighed and ran a hand through his hair, fully exhausted after a marathon of a day.

He glanced into the rearview mirror and jumped a bit in surprise. 

He blinked several times and shook his head.

He could’ve sworn he saw his wife’s eyes looking back at him, the proudest look she had ever worn, written all over her features. 

Chalking it up to exhaustion, he slowly got out and made his way down into the living room, not bothering to go upstairs as he passed out for the night on the couch.

Just before he closed his eyes, he sighed again, this time out of happiness, with images of his wife displayed like a movie in his mind. 

Stiles kicked open his bedroom door and hurried over to his bed, where he gently laid Arwen on top of the covers before climbing on top of her, pressing his lips to her own in searing kiss. 

Arwen moaned and ran her tongue along his bottom lip, before biting down on it, tugging at it with her fangs. 

Stiles moaned loudly as blood dripped from his lips, his kisses becoming harder and rougher as his hands began to explore his mate’s body for the first time.

He let out a growl of approval as his hands traced over the curve of her full breasts, and then made their way down her flat stomach and over the curve of her hips before placing them between her thighs.

He spread her legs and palmed at her already damp core through her jeans, making her buck against his hands in a lust filled frenzy.

He kissed and sucked at the crook of her neck, his fangs nipping at the skin lightly making Arwen throw her head back against his pillow in pure ecstasy.

His hands came to the bottom of her shirt and gently pulled it over her head, before throwing it off to the side and marveling at how sexy she was in her lace bra. 

“All grown up aren’t ya now, baby?” He murmured as he looked over the swell of her breasts in complete and utter awe. 

Arwen’s cheeks flushed at his words and she met his eyes with a hooded expression of her own. 

“Touch me Stiles. Please…Make me yours.”

Stiles let out a groan before gently reaching around and unclasping her bra, surprised that it was easier to remove than expected, and threw it across the room before filling his palms with the fullness of her soft breasts.

Arwen moaned loudly as Stiles squeezed and palmed her, running his thumbs over her erect nipples and loving each and every little noise she made for him. 

“So fucking beautiful, baby. Can’t believe you’re all mine.” He groaned as his head dipped down and he wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, sucking and nibbling while massaging the other, his long, slender fingers making her cry out his name into the darkness. 

After a few moments, he switched sides, giving each of her breasts the complete attention they deserved, before his hands traveled lightly down her stomach and began unbuttoning her jeans.

He watched as her head tossed back, and her hair laid around her much like an angel with a halo and he couldn’t help but think she was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. 

He held her gaze as he slowly slid her jeans off of her body, and then touched a hand cupping her soaking wet mound.

Her breaths came out in pants as she whimpered, her body completely at the mercy of his touch.

“I need you Stiles…Please…” She begged as he dipped a hand down into her lacey panties and experimented with running his fingers up and down her slit before circling her pleasure nub slowly. 

The scent of her arousal filled the air making his eyes roll back in his head at how amazing she smelled. 

His eyes flashed violet as he pulled his away for a split second, only to rid himself of everything he was wearing, practically tearing his clothes as he fought to free himself for his mate.

Arwen licked her lips as she spied his cock standing ready and at attention, needing it inside of her, filling her completely. 

Stiles dipped his head down and grasped the top of her panties with his fangs, and met her eyes as he slowly dragged them down her legs, watching as she whimpered with desire. 

Tossing them to the side, he spread her legs and situated himself at her entrance, never once straying from her gaze. 

“I love you Arwen. I always have. And I always will. And this baby, is for you. Forever.” He whispered, his voice low and husky as he gently pushed himself into her wet folds, making her cry out as he stretched and filled her for the first time.

He reached down in between them, sliding his fingers over her clit, letting her adjust before pulling back, and thrusting hard into her, officially claiming her for himself. 

Arwen’s scream reverberated off the walls as she felt him break through her barrier, and blood drip down the length of his cock, signaling that she belonged him, forever. 

Stiles stilled inside of her, bending down so he could plant gentle kisses all over face, kissing away any tears and whispering soft, soothing words while he waited for her body to adjust to the new feeling.

“I’ve got you baby, I promise. I’ve got you.” He murmured as his thumb gently caressed her cheek, and he kissed her like he was afraid he would break her.

After a few moments, she nodded and met his eyes before shakily bucking against him.

“It’s okay. I’m ready now. Take me, Stiles.” She whispered as he nodded and pulled back, before unleashing everything he had in him, pounding into her, bringing them both closer and closer to their release. 

Sweat poured from their bodies as Stiles felt her walls begin to clench around him, and he sped up his pace knowing that it wouldn’t be long before they both came hard together.

“Come on, baby. Come for me.” He gritted out as he rubbed her clit in time with his thrusts, allowing her body to completely let go for the very first time. 

She came hard around him, and her fangs dove into the crook of his neck, officially marking him as her own. 

Seconds later he came hard and bit deep into the top of her breast, officially claiming her as his mate and the mother of his children. 

Blood poured from their mating marks as they collapsed together in a fit of messy limbs, the room becoming filled with the smell of sex and sweat. 

Stiles pulled Arwen into his chest, and kissed the top of her head tiredly, as exhaustion soon took over both of them for the rest of the night.


	4. Never Let Go Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh super sorry that I'm late updating this fic again! Lol I'm not usually this bad, I swear. I had a ton of stuff going on in my personal life that was really bad and I just didn't get a chance to update it but now I'm here. And I'm updating it. So, no worries. Just a reminder, all of my fics are going to be continued and updated. I do NOT abandon my fics. With that said, our dear Scotty is about to come face to face with a situation he definitely was not going to be expecting lol. And if you can't imagine this happening to Stiles, do you even Stiles correctly? I think we need a way to bold that..."Do You Stiles Correctly" In Italics too. Ugh, new saying folks lol. Lots of smut ensues like every chapter in this fic, so don't be surprised...I mean he is a Succubus now. That's like...His job now. Lol Don't mind him. He's just gettin his groove on. Again and again and again. Anddd I'll stop rambling. Love you all. Hope you like this chapter. I teeheed a little too hard when Scott cockblocks. *rolls eyes* Oh Scotty...What are we gonna do with you?

Never Let Go Chapter 4

Stiles groaned in pain as his eyes slowly flicked open and he immediately regretted leaving the curtains open last night, seeing as how the bright sunlight was trying to end his existence.

He was surprised when he became aware that the sunlight wasn’t literally trying to kill him, not like in the movies anyways. 

It was more that the more it touched his now paler skin, the more sleepy he felt.

He froze and ran his tongue over his new fangs, relieved to find that they were still there.

His eyes widened in comical proportions when he looked down and realized that the night before was definitely not some crazy wet dream he had had. 

His breathing turned into panting as he bent down and placed soft, wet kisses all over his mates’ fresh mating mark, making her let out the most delicious sounds as his cock began to harden and twitch. 

“Mmm…Stiles…” Arwen whimpered making him squeeze his eyes shut and moan against her skin, his now fully hard cock teasing against her already wet folds. 

Just as he was about to take her once again, his eyes flew open and he immediately dropped into a defensive position when he felt another being enter the room. 

He let out a loud, guttural growl from deep within when he turned and found a very startled and surprised Scott crouching in his now open window. 

The early morning breeze that swept through the room pushed Scott’s wolfish scent over towards the mated pair, making Stiles’ eyes narrow as he growled again in warning, baring his fangs at Scott, who’s eyes looked like they were about to leave his entire head.

“Stiles…?” He croaked out, completely lost and unsure what had happened between the day before and now that had apparently turned his previously human best friend into some kind of freakish vampire.

“Don’t come any closer…I don’t want to hurt you, Scotty.” Stiles clipped, as he tried to control the rage he felt about another being so close to his mate. 

Scott slowly slid off the windowsill and held up his hands, trying to placate his friend as he eased himself into the far corner of the room, far enough away that Stiles felt himself slightly relax, completely aware that Scott was actively trying to keep himself at a respectable distance from his mate. 

Taking a few deep breaths in, Stiles felt the rage slip away from him, and immediately looked down at Arwen, noticing how she was looking between both him and Scott with a confused expression of her own. 

“Baby this is Scott. He uh, is also my best friend. He moved here right after you left.” 

Arwen nodded, still seeming unsure but her voice spoke volumes, even at the quiet whisper that she directed up at him. 

“He’s a wolf.” She stated, and Stiles nodded in confirmation, feeling the feelings of his mate wash over him completely, letting him know that although she was confused and uncomfortable, she didn’t view Scott as a threat and therefore, Stiles let himself relax fully.

He raised an eyebrow and turned in surprise as he now picked up the sound of Scott’s heartbeat. 

He tilted his head to the side, and noticed that Scott’s heartbeat was quick and he instantly felt bad for going off on his best friend.

He cleared his throat, and maneuvered himself so Arwen lay against his chest, but that both of them were completely hidden under his covers as he looked over and gave Scott an apologetic and definitely embarrassed smile.

Scott shakily lowered his hands and Stiles smirked when he heard Scott’s heart stop pounding, finally returning to a steady, peaceful rhythm. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt…Whatever I just interrupted…” Scott mumbled as he looked uneasily between the pair. 

Stiles shook his head and let out a chuckle, that came out deeper than usual, making Scott’s eyes widen yet again but he carefully schooled his expression, before swallowing hard and moving his eyes between the two. 

“It’s okay. I’m sorry I scared you. I was going to call you on our way home from Los Angeles last night, but well…Shit happened.”

Scott chuckled, disbelief coloring his voice making Stiles glance down at Arwen, looking for any sign of what he should be doing or saying. 

Arwen gave him the equivalent of a mental shrug, opting to remain silent, also unsure of what they could say to help the bewildered wolf. 

“I can see that.” Scott breathed out, his tone still laced with nervous energy as Stiles rolled his eyes, knowing that this wasn’t going to fix itself.

“Can you wait outside for a sec? I’m gonna get dressed real quick and then we can talk. I’ll fill you in about everything.” He murmured as Scott nodded and headed out his bedroom door and waited in the hallway, all too eager to leave the presence of his naked now very unhuman best friend. 

Stiles groaned quietly as Arwen sat up with him, and rubbed gentle circles on his back, making his groan immediately change into a hum of approval. 

“What do I say to him, baby? I don’t know what to tell him…” He whispered, only loud enough for her to hear. 

Arwen chuckled and met his eyes, her fangs peeking out slightly from her rosy lips. 

“Just tell him the truth, Stiles. He deserves to know. I can feel how close you are to him. You love him almost as much as you love me. And that to me, means he deserves to not have any secrets between you two.” 

Stiles nodded, his mate’s words making complete sense.

He gave her a grateful smile, and pecked her lips gently before sliding off the bed and hurrying to get dressed as he overheard his dad greet Scott who was awkwardly waiting in the hallway.

“Morning Scott. He didn’t try and eat you, did he? I was so sure that we weren’t going to make it out of the hospital, let alone here without him at least draining six or more innocent bystanders.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes, inwardly cringing as he could feel and almost see how Scott’s eyes must have widened, and he cringed again when he heard his dad chuckle, completely unphased by Scott’s reaction. 

“Eat me?! What do you mean…Eat me?!” Scott squeaked out, his voice way too high for Stiles liking this early in the morning, and he opted to go rescue his best friend, knowing that things were only going to get worse if he didn’t explain it to him now. 

Stiles pulled open the door making his dad smirk and Scott nearly die of a heart attack. 

“Fuck, Stiles! A little warning would be nice…” Scott grumbled as he bent over against the wall, a hand held tightly to his chest, as he tried and failed to stop his heart from racing. 

Sheriff Stilinski scanned over his son, before glancing into his room, looking over and meeting Arwen’s eyes with a soft smile. 

“Looks like you two did just fine. Although just some advice. Before meeting up with your other friends, get Arwen to teach you how to retract your fangs so they aren’t visible. I know you run with some interesting supernaturals, but even for them it’ll be a bit shocking to see a fully mated Succubus pair.”

Scott now looked at the Sheriff like he had lost his mind, before said Sheriff turned and gave him a knowing look.

“What? You think I didn’t know? You and your friends make it incredibly obvious that I think even someone not completely familiar with the supernatural would be able to tell what you all are at this point.” 

Stiles felt the urge to roll his eyes and shut the door, wanting desperately to go back to bed where he could continue ravishing his mate.

He felt Arwen’s presence yet again in his mind and felt that she wanted him to continue the conversation with Scott, much to misfortune. 

He shot a look over his shoulder at her, and found that she was already fully dressed in her outfit from the night before and was sitting cross legged on his bed with a smirk of her own.

“Also, Stiles, since you have two weeks off from school, I think we need to work on getting Arwen set up here at the house. Starting with I want you to go take her out shopping for some new clothes. She can’t just be walking around in the same exact outfit every single day. It’ll also give you a nice chance to bond with one another away from the house.” 

Stiles hummed in agreement as Scott cleared his throat, making him realize that his best friend was still standing there awkwardly listening to everything that Stiles had yet to explain. 

Sheriff Stilinski patted Stiles’ shoulder, before heading off towards the stairs to fix breakfast for himself. 

Stiles turned back to Scott, and gestured for him to come back inside, watching as Scott moved carefully into the room, fully aware that two unknown supernaturals now had him at a disadvantage. 

“Sorry. I know you don’t understand what the fuck is happening…But, let me start from the beginning. Scott, this is Arwen. She was my first best friend, before you moved here. We grew up together when we were really little. Our families were super good friends. But, she moved away right before you moved here and now she’s back.”

Scott digested the information as he watched how Stiles immediately sat down and took the girl into his arms, noting how affectionate they were and wondered exactly what he was dealing with. 

“So, what happened? Why are you back?” He directed to Arwen as he met the girl’s eyes noticing how both she and Stiles instantly froze, the atmosphere in the room feeling colder and far more uncomfortable.

He watched as she dropped her eyes to the floor and Stiles rubbed her back soothingly, letting him know something was very wrong. 

“My family was murdered….I was the only one who survived.” The girl whispered, making Scott’s heart instantly clench as he watched tears begin to fall from her eyes. 

Stiles pulled her against him, cradling her in his arms, knowing that it must be painful to even mention what happened that brought her back to him.

In a twisted sort of way, he was thankful though for what happened, knowing that if it hadn’t, she wouldn’t have been able to return to him like this. 

He quickly erased the thought from his mind, Arwen not making any indication that she had heard it, making him feel relief in the fact that he hadn’t hurt her even further. 

Scott’s voice broke him away from his mate as he looked up and saw that Scott had come slightly closer, still cautious, as if approaching a wild animal. 

“So, does that mean that she’ll be staying here with you from now on? And your dad said that you were…a Succubus? Is that what I think it is?”

Stiles tightened his hold on his mate, the action not being entirely lost on Scott, who opted to take a step backwards instead of forwards.

“Yeah. She’s staying here with us. Forever. I’m not losing her again. And yeah. We’re both Succubus’s. Arwen was born a Succubus, and I inherited my mom’s genes who also was a Succubus, meaning that now that I’ve turned of age, I also am one as well. My dad and mom weren’t sure if I would turn when I came of age, but when I first saw Arwen after all these years at the hospital, I ended up turning fully and our mating bond was established. I’ve mated and marked her, which will hopefully mean things will be easier moving forward for us. There’s going to be a lot of changes though, Scotty. Be prepared for nothing to ever be the same again.”

Scott regarded his best friend carefully, watching as Stiles’ eyes only remained on the small girl who he held tightly in his arms. 

It was unlike anything he had ever seen. 

He also had mates, Allison and Danny. 

But this was different. 

He was now aware of how differently he as a wolf and Stiles as a Succubus acted towards their mates.

Where he knew that he himself was often aggressive and protective of his mates, the raw and deadly energy that was radiating off Stiles was something that unnerved him and gave a silent warning never to cross the newly mated pair in any wrong way.

Ever.

Or it may be the last thing he ever did.

He cleared his throat, making both Stiles and Arwen raise their heads, looking at him with amused expressions.

Although they were deadlier than anything he had ever experienced in the supernatural world thus far, he could still see that Stiles had managed to somehow retain his sarcastic, usual sense of humor.

His eyes reassured Scott that Stiles was still Stiles.

As he nodded in understanding, a silent vow passing between them, that Scott would do anything and everything he could to protect not just his pack, but now the mated pair, for as long as he lived.


	5. Never Let Go Chapter 5

Never Let Go Chapter 5

Stiles was relieved when Scott finally left them to go to school that morning, both him and Stiles agreeing for them to officially introduce Arwen to not only his pack but also Derek and Peter’s pack in the next few days at a joint pack meeting.

Although the mated pair wouldn’t be joining either packs, they agreed that they would assist each wolf pack with whatever they could in regards to anything they were dealing with supernaturally. 

Peter had vaguely mentioned something called an Emissary the other day at one of the pack meetings, and although Stiles knew that he and Arwen weren’t exactly going to be that, he knew that they could still advise them all to the best of their abilities. 

Stiles winced as he led Arwen over to his jeep for the first time, feeling awfully tired for his first day exposed to sunlight after turning. 

He was thankful that he still was able to enjoy the daylight hours, but Arwen had explained to him that it would take awhile before he was fully able to be awake and alert in sunlight. 

Helping her into the jeep, he came around and slipped into the driver’s side before throwing the jeep in reverse and officially heading off in the direction of the mall.

He could feel some uneasiness and tension radiating off of his mate, and he glanced over at her, noticing that she was watching the town of Beacon Hills fly by with an unreadable expression. 

“You okay, baby? I know this is the first time we’ve gone out since you’ve been back.” Stiles murmured quietly as he gripped the steering wheel tighter at the thought of how painful it must be for her. 

Arwen turned and flashed him a small, sad smile that made his heart clench hard in his chest. 

“I’m fine. Or I will be anyways. It’ll take time to get used to being back. But I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Stiles nodded in understanding and took one hand off the wheel before lacing it with her own where it sat in her lap.

He ran his thumb over the back of her hand in a soothing manner, hoping that he was bringing her some comfort after everything she had been through.

She squeezed his hand in response, making him smile with pride, his mates’ touch forever the most reassuring thing in the world. 

Stiles sensed that she had a question for him and automatically glanced over to meet her curious expression.

“What is it, baby? You look like you wanna ask something.”

Arwen nodded and tilted her head to the side, looking extra adorable as her eyes shimmered in the early morning sunlight.

“I was just wondering if Lyds was still around. I felt awful not only having to leave you, but also her. And Jacky too. Fuck it feels like forever since we all were together.”

Stiles resisted the urge to bang his head against the steering wheel when he seemingly had forgotten how not only had Arwen been best friends with him, but also Lydia and Jackson as well.

The thought of his mate knowing what kind of people they had become didn’t sit well with him.

And the fact that he had been obsessed with wanting to date Lydia ever since Arwen had left also made his stomach churn. 

His eyes moved back and forth between hers and the road, before he swallowed hard, knowing that she would know if he tried to lie.

And he didn’t want to start off forever with his mate by keeping any secrets between them.

“Yeah, they’re still around. They go to school with Scott and me. Lydia and Jackson dated for like a year or two, but then things happened, and Lydia turned out to be the mate of an older Alpha wolf named Peter Hale. You remember them, right? The Hales? Only Peter and Derek survived the fire that killed the rest of their family. A lot happened after Scott was turned by Peter…More than you’d probably want to know at this point. Also, uh…I know this probably won’t go over well with you, but after you left, I developed a pretty hardcore crush on Lydia for years. Up until recently when she became Peter’s mate. I just thought you should know. I wasn’t going to keep it from you. I would never keep anything from you.” 

He purposely kept his eyes away from his mate’s as he pulled into a parking space in front of the mall, and felt the heavy silence between them now more than ever. 

But was shocked and surprised when Arwen let out a loud laugh, and he looked over to see that she was shaking with laughter, a Cheshire like grin adoring her beautiful face.

“That’s insane. Wow. Sounds like you all had fun while I was gone. That’s the best thing I’ve heard in a while. You have to tell me what the look was on Jacky’s face when he found out Lyds is mated to Peter Hale. Ugh…I would’ve given fucking anything to see that…” 

Stiles’ eyes widened, and he shook his head in disbelief. 

“You mean it doesn’t bother you at all that I had a crush on Lydia?”

Arwen’s laughter died down to a quiet chuckle as she looked up and smiled brightly at him.

“Of course not! She’s Lydia Martin. Everyone has a thing for her. I always knew she’d be a fucking heartbreaker when we got older.” 

Stiles blinked slowly, his mate’s words registering with him for the first time. 

“How are you so perfect? My god…I fucking love you.” He murmured before he reached over and pulled her into his lap, making her let out a surprised squeak. 

He captured her lips with his own and wrapped his arms around her, grinding his hips up into her covered core.

Arwen moaned into his mouth, her hands fisting into his hair and pulling at the brown locks.

After a few moments, they pulled away to catch their breath, and Arwen dropped her head onto his shoulder, her voice coming out barely above a whisper. 

“I fucking love you too, Stiles Stilinski.” 

Stiles grinned happily before giving her another deep kiss and helping her out of the jeep, heading towards the mall with their hands laced tightly together.

It wasn’t long before he followed closely behind her as she browsed through racks and racks of clothes, picking out outfits here and there. 

He was pleasantly surprised at his mate’s style sense and loved that while she wasn’t as fashion oriented as Lydia, she definitely had a knack for picking out things that would suit her gorgeous body.

His cock twitched as he watched her hold up a cute mini dress, that would only reach down to her upper thighs and he closed his eyes imagining the pure ecstasy that he’d feel when he’d see her walk down the school hallways like that.

“Ugh, baby you’re so beautiful. What did I ever do to deserve someone so beautiful as you?” He groaned as he tried to subtly adjust the way he stood so his rock-hard erection wouldn’t become too painful. 

Arwen snorted with laughter as she rolled her eyes playfully. 

“I’m not all that and a bag of chips, babe. I’d consider myself a solid 8 on the hotness scale at this point. I’m sure Lyds has outdone us all in that category by now.”

It didn’t take even three seconds before Stiles was instantly behind her, wrapping his arms around her small waist and gripping her hips in his large palms. 

His words were muffled through the bites and kisses that he placed on the crook of her neck. 

“You’re so fucking hot that you don’t even register on that damn scale, baby. Trust me, I know. Cause it’s not been fucking Lydia that I’ve jacked off to for all these years. It’s always been you. And it’ll always be you.” 

He squeezed her hips hard, no doubt that if she were human, would’ve left bruises as she threw her head back and bit her lip hard, trying to not moan loudly in public. 

His words shot pleasure straight to her core, that was quickly soaked.

She ground her ass against his cock, making him let out a low growl of approval.

Knowing that they both wouldn’t last much longer, she opted for sating their needs and desires out of the immediate public eye, and took his hand, pulling him over towards the dressing rooms. 

She quickly checked to make sure the dressing rooms were empty before leading him down to the very last one on the end, and pulling him inside. 

She dropped the clothes she had picked out onto a small bench in the room before sitting down on the bench herself and grinning up at her mate who looked down at her with a hooded expression.

“What’s your plan, baby? I have to admit. You’re far more adventurous than I ever thought you’d be. Not that I mind of course.” 

Arwen let out a breathy giggle as she looked up at him underneath her long, dark lashes. 

“I just need you, Stiles. Need you all over me. I thought…Maybe you’d like to try kissing me…Here.” 

Stiles eyes widened and he whimpered as he watched her slowly unbutton her jeans and slide them down and off her legs, revealing the lacey panties that were only thinly covering her already drenched core. 

Stiles dropped to his knees in front of her and hooked a finger through her panties before quickly pulling them off of her and pushing her legs apart as far as he could, letting out a growl of approval when she threw them over his shoulders, her wet folds glistening in the dressing room light. 

His breathing became heavy as he looked up at her, his eyes full of need before pulling her to the edge of the bench and dipping his head down to swipe his tongue up and down her outer folds.

Arwen gasped at the sensation of how his tongue flicked at her pleasure nub, and her hands went to fist his hair, pulling him against her in the most intimate way. 

Stiles hummed as his tongue slipped inside of her, delving as deep as he could, lapping at her insides and loving the way she clenched hard around him. 

Arwen bit her lip so hard that she drew blood, as he her mate continued his careful attention to her lower regions.

“Ungh, yes, baby please. Just like that. Please…More…” She mewled as he parted her folds even more with the help of his fingers and spread her wide as he intentionally aimed his tongue against her inner walls, groaning at the sounds of her moans as her fluids coated his lips. 

His eyes rolled back at how amazing she tasted.

He had never experienced anything like it in his life and he knew that he would want to as often as she’d let him. 

“Fuck..Baby I’m close. So close…” She panted as her hips rocked against his face, making him speed up, feeling her clenching harder, before he switched positions and latched his lips around her pleasure nub suckling it with a bit of force and delving two fingers into her tight core. 

The action caused her to come hard and he lapped at her till she rode out her orgasm completely. 

She collapsed back leaning against the wall of the dressing room, and he gazed up at her with a satisfied smirk firmly planted on his lips, admiring the way that she was now leaking down onto the bench, her legs still spread, but now shaking with exhaustion and her skin brightly colored with a heated flush. 

He couldn’t help but think that this was a new kind of beautiful, and he wanted to see her like this as often as he could. 

She pulled him up to capture his lips in a lazy kiss, before leaning her forehead against his. 

“That’s it. You’re always going to go shopping with me from now on. I don’t care what Lyds will say. She can wait outside the fucking dressing rooms while I have my way with you.” 

Stiles chuckled deeply as he kissed her nose, silently promising that he would do anything and everything that would make her happy, for as long as they lived.


	6. Never Let Go Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I'm on a roll today, folks. I'm just getting these chapters out. *feels proud* *deserves pat on head for being good author* This chapter and the next few chapters will be focusing on Stiles learning about being a Succubus from Arwen and also maybe getting a few pointers from his dad too. And also I want both Stiles and Arwen to be all fluffy and bonded a lot before the rest of Stiles' friends meet Arwen. Stiles and Arwen are clearly deciding on the direction they want this to go, so I'm just merely writing what they want me to at this point. Lol *gives Stiles a look* He's very bossy when he's mated...

Never Let Go Chapter 6

After buying a completely new wardrobe for Arwen, they headed over to pick up some fast food for lunch and then took it back to the house to have an impromptu movie date in bed for the rest of the day.

Arwen almost purred with happiness as she bit into a bunch of fries as Stiles smirked at her while they sat side by side on his bed, currently rewatching Star Wars for the millionth time. 

He had polished off six burgers and a ton of fries, knowing that his hunger must’ve increased since he had turned. 

Arwen had confirmed his suspicions, saying that not only would his hunger for food be out of control for a while, but also his need for both blood and sex too.

He had yet to officially feed off of Arwen and he was a bit nervous about when they would have to later tonight, seeing as how he couldn’t keep his eyes off her still fresh mating mark for more than ten seconds at a time.

Arwen reassured him that feeding off of each other as mates would be just as good if not better than sex, and would quickly become one of his favorite pastimes. 

Arwen noticed Stiles’ eyes fix themselves on her mating mark once again and let out a chuckle, effectively startling him out of his reverie. 

“It’s okay, babe. It’s normal to react like this when you first turn, and especially because I’m your mate. Trust me, I feel the same way when I look at you.”

Stiles’ eyes widened as he quickly turned away and grabbed his drink off of the nightstand, opting to try and hide the fact that he was extremely embarrassed. 

Arwen raised an eyebrow at him, and glanced over at the movie before gently pushing the empty fast food bags and containers off the bed and moving closer into his side.

“You don’t ever have to be embarrassed with me, babe. I’ve always loved you and knew that we were meant to be together. There’s nothing that you could ever do or say that would ever change that.” 

Stiles choked on his drink slightly and she gently patted him on the back as a faint blush spread over his cheeks.

He looked down at her with her a loving expression, feeling himself completely melting in her presence. 

“I just feel like I’m the luckiest guy the world to hear you say that. And that I just know that I have a lot to learn to catch up to where I know everything you know.” 

Arwen leaned back against the headboard and pulled him closer, Stiles letting out a contented sigh as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

“I’m the lucky one. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have survived that night when my parents died. All I could think of was you, and how I needed to stay alive so I could come back to you. Death wasn’t an option. I couldn’t ever leave you again.” 

Her voice broke off into a quiet whisper making Stiles turn and pull her into his arms, relishing in the way she fit perfectly against his chest.

“I always wished you came back. I never thought that this would be how it would happen though. I really am sorry about your parents. I wish you didn’t have to have lost them in order for you to have come back. I know they would’ve been thrilled to see that the mating bond has finally happened. I’m pretty sure that my mom and your mom had a bet going on how long it would take for it to happen.” 

Arwen chuckled sadly, as a few stray tears trickled down her pale cheeks. 

“Mom would talk about that every day. Dad was pretty sure that if it hadn’t happened by then, that it would never happen. But mom seemed to know better. She would always say that just because it hadn’t happened yet, that it didn’t mean it never would. She even was planning a trip back here for us to visit you guys, to see if anything had changed.” 

Stiles felt tears being released from his own eyes, as he dipped his head down and nuzzled his nose into her hair, breathing in her intoxicating scent. 

“I guess what matters now is that you’re here now. And that no matter how it happened, it’s the best thing we could’ve hoped for. Because baby, I don’t think I could’ve lived much longer without you right here. Right now. In my arms, just like this.” 

Arwen sighed and turned herself in his arms, so she was completely facing him, and her face was buried into his flannel shirt. 

Her legs curled into around her and he held her much like he would hold a small child. 

They stayed like that for hours it seemed, as Star Wars played out in the background, the mated pair finding comfort in one another’s loving embrace. 

As night fell, Stiles heard the front door open and close, and he knew that his dad must’ve gotten home from work. 

His heightened hearing allowed him to hear that his dad was fumbling around in the kitchen, making something for dinner and it was then that he bent over slightly with a groan, feeling his own stomach clench painfully.

Arwen perked up immediately letting him know that this was different from regular hunger for food. 

He needed blood, and he needed it now.

He panted hard as he raised his eyes, letting her see that they were now violet and shone with utter need for her.

“It’s time, babe. Let me teach you how to feed.” She murmured as she gave him a knowing look, her fangs now glistening in the moonlight. 

Stiles nodded before she pulled him close, determined to help her mate learn the best she could.


	7. Never Let Go Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes!!! Another new chapter!!! Haha I'm so proud of myself!!! *waits for pat on head for being good author* Let's just keep it going!!! Squeee!!! If I run out steam for the day for whatever reason, I'll pick up where I left off later tonight. So no worries. Lol

Never Let Go Chapter 7

Arwen gently removed herself from Stiles’ arms and focused her hearing to double check that Stiles’ dad was far enough away that if Stiles got out of hand, he wouldn’t be put in harms way. 

As soon as she was sure that Noah was situated at the dining room table eating dinner, she refocused her attention back to her mate who was now bent over looking more and more uncomfortable as the minutes wore on.

“Okay babe. First thing you need to do is accept the hunger. Don’t fight it. You’re not going to hurt me. In fact, it’s one of the most sexual, intimate and pleasurable things we can do for each other as mates. Your instincts are going to guide you. Whatever you feel, just go with it. Don’t be afraid.” She murmured as she crawled up to where she sat in front of him on the bed. 

Stiles shakily raised his eyes to meet her own, anxiety rolling off his body in waves. 

“What if I go too far? What if I end up not being able to stop?” His voice came out pained and Arwen moved even closer, reaching up to cup his face in her hands while giving him a reassuring smile. 

“You won’t hurt me. And you won’t be able to kill me. Your instincts would never let you even try and do that as my mate. And same goes for me. We just know how much we need from one another at any given time. Relax, Stiles. I’ve got you. You can trust me.” 

Stiles let out a whimper as pain began to wrack his body from the extreme hunger.

Arwen knew that he was still fighting his instincts, and figured that she needed to push him closer to where he would be comfortable to let them take over. 

While Stiles ducked his head back down, she carefully bit into her wrist, letting the blood flow freely, watching as his head immediately snapped back up as the scent of her blood filled the room.

His eyes fixated on the wound and she could feel him letting go and allowing himself to completely embrace his instincts. 

After a small pause, she smiled when she felt his resistance snap and him all but pounce on her, taking her wrist up to his mouth and holding it to his lips, as he drank deeply. 

Stiles groaned against her as the taste of her blood filled his entire being. 

Arwen giggled lightly as she moved closer and ran her other hand through his hair.

Stiles drank until he felt full and then pulled back, looking up at her adoringly before watching as the wound automatically healed itself. 

He looked surprised as Arwen got off the bed and picked up her old shirt, before explaining to him while wiping off the excess blood from where the wound used to be.

“We heal automatically. Much like I’m sure you’ve seen your wolf friends do.”

Stiles thought back to when he’d seen Scott and the others heal and his brows furrowed as he looked up with questions filling his mind. 

“But there were times when they didn’t. Like when Derek got hit with a special kind of bullet filled with rare wolfsbane. It made him not be able to heal. Is there a way that we can die or not be able to heal?” 

Arwen looked thoughtful as she joined him back on the bed, coming to sit cross legged in front of him.

“It would take something extreme to be able to actually kill us, but yeah it is possible. Anything that causes damage to our hearts, brains, or severing of our heads from our actual bodies tend to do it. As for healing, there’s not much that would keep us from healing that I know of. The only thing I can think of is a good dose of holy water, but that’d only really burn us pretty bad.” 

Stiles nodded as he took in all the new information, storing it away for later.

It was then that a knock sounded on his bedroom door, and Stiles called out to his father, who popped his head in, looking between them with an easy-going expression. 

“You all doing okay? Figured I’d check in with you all before I left. Got a call from the station about them finding a body. I’ll be gone until morning, I think. Call me if you need anything.” 

Stiles and Arwen nodded, as Arwen visibly tensed at the mention of a body.

Stiles immediately took notice as Noah frowned knowing that she had to have been scared.

He walked further into the room, and they could see that he was still dressed in his uniform, letting them know that this was far more serious than usual. 

“From what we know, it doesn’t seem to be related in any way to the attack on your parents and you. This was a kid that was found at the local pool club. Your friend Lydia was actually the one who found him. Scott was the one that called it in. I talked to Scott and he doesn’t think that it was a wolf that killed him. The way he was killed was in a much more human manner.”

Arwen nodded once, as tears filled her eyes.

Stiles felt guilt overcome him at the thought of how he hadn’t been there for his friends when it seemed that their saga of dealing with supernatural threats continued. 

Then another thought crossed his mind as he blurted it without even thinking. 

“What killed Arwen’s parents?”

Noah looked taken aback by his question and Arwen let out a choked sob, making Stiles’ eyes widen as he immediately regretted asking. 

“Oh god…I’m so sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to ask that. I just…I never did get to know how it happened. I’m sorry. I know it’s too soon.” Stiles rambled as Arwen turned and cried freely into his chest. 

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, as he looked over her shoulder and saw that Noah was glancing over at the door, silently letting him know that they could talk about this later.

Stiles nodded as Noah slipped out the door and headed off to the station, leaving Stiles alone with his very distraught mate.

He whispered soothing words into her ear and held her tight, thankful that she wasn’t mad about him asking, but also upset at himself for being stupid enough even to ask at this point.

After a while, he noticed Arwen’s sobs begin to fade away, and he moved so that they were laying under the covers together.

He pulled her close, noticing that her breathing had steadied enough that he assumed she was asleep, but was surprised when her quiet, weak voice murmured only loud enough for him to hear.

“Stiles…My parents were murdered by a wolf. I saw them do it. He slashed their throats, but for some reason, left me alive. It’s eyes…They were bright red. Stiles, an Alpha killed my parents.”

Stiles froze at her words as a sudden chill went down his spine.

He went to say something, but then noticed that she had actually fallen asleep and was nestled into his chest, making let out a relieved sigh that at least she was comfortable for now.

Pulling her as close as possible, he rested his head down into the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent, knowing that Scott would have to be told as soon as possible, that Arwen and her parents may have been victims to the Alpha pack.

And time would only tell just how bad things would get.


End file.
